


Arrow Playlist

by barbiekait



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Action, F/M, Fan Soundtracks, Fanmix, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 09:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5201393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbiekait/pseuds/barbiekait
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fanmix inspired by the CW TV show Arrow. Listen to this playlist on 8tracks: http://8tracks.com/barbiekait/arrow-playlist</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arrow Playlist

01\. The Phoenix by Fall Out Boy

02\. Monster by Imagine Dragons

03\. Everybody Wants To Rule The World by Lorde

04\. Blood Hands by Royal Blood

05\. Warriors by Imagine Dragons 

06\. Help I'm Alive by Metric

07\. Seven Devils by Florence + the Machine

08\. Baptized by Daughtry

09\. Holes In The Sky (feat. HAIM) by M83

10\. Waiting for Superman by Daughtry


End file.
